shinobigenerationsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanbei Kurama
Personality Kanbei was considered the joker of the class as an academy student and genin, that has not changed one bit, only now as an adult he has acquired a sarcastic streak mixed with a almost carefree spirit, During the mission Kanbei is deadly serious and a consummate professional, while maintaining his almost laxed nature, Letting on only enough to convince others he is not paying attention when he is. He dislikes using his gift, but will not hesitate to use it< kanbei also has a dislike for bullies, or those who judge someone before knowing them, and will not tolerate the bullying of JInchuriki,also if his comrades life are on the line. On a Side note Kanbei detests alcohol, but will indulge in smoking. and has vowed to never fall in love Background Kurama Kanbei was born on a crisp November day under the autumn sun, in the medical district of Ikotsugakure, To Makuzama Kurama and Yue Kadakatsu Kurama. The fact they had a son as a first born bode well for the parents as they got what they wanted, and they named him after a brilliant general from a land far off they had heard of. As a toddler Kanbei was always getting into trouble. and seemed to inherit the families gift for genjutsu, However the nature of his proclivity for the gift was discovered when he accidentally put a young girl he was friends with under a genjutsu. in the genjutsu, she fell and broke her arm, low and behold in real life, She did indeed break her arm for no reason. Both parents were quite shocked and soon Kanbei underwent intense training to learn to control his gift lest it hurt others. this led to zero exposure to his fellow peers till the academy ((Academy)) Kanbei at the academy acquired a reputation as a class clown and a joker and more often then not was getting into trouble with the teachers for some snarky or sarcastic remark he would make, or some hair-brained prank he pulled. However there were several occasions,When Kanbei learned a valuable lesson, his first time was when he went to place and academy teacher under one of his real genjutsu, the genjutsu worked for all of maybe a second, before it backfired and Kanbei found himself hogtied to the ground with the teacher sitting on top of him. His second lesson he learned nearly cost him his life and earned him his nickname Scars.a simple soccer game that could have ended with both teams having fun, but in the end it was not meant to be. Kanbei looking at Kaito who had just asked to join looked him over for a moment before laughing in his face,before saying " who would want to play with a Worthless Human Beast Cage!,this incited Kaito's rage, and led to an even that not even in his wildest dreams would Kanbei be able to recall, as he knew was waking up in the medical wing in ICU for Severe chakra burns and a deep cut over his right eye. this event lead him to take a vow to never tolerate bullying of any-kind.His father upon finding out what had happened Punished his son in a way that he thought not possible, everyday he spent out of school he helped his mother and father with testing new genjutsu. Eventually when he was cleared to go back to school, Kanbei had a deep seated respect for Kaito and sought his fellow student and apologized profusely for what he said, and admitted he deserved the royal ass-stomping he had received. In the end kanbei believed he had more then made up with Kaito for his mistake. Kanbei also came to gain a reputation for his dislike of bullies of any nature. His last lesson was more one of the heart. His father who was a jounin at the time passed away in the line of duty. leaving both him and his mother alone, this had a deep effect on the young pre-teen. He through himself into his studies and when the time came graduated from the Academy, ((Genin)) He was assigned to Gamma Team, His teammates were two woman, a first for the cell that consisted of all men. Yukari Haruno, and Yukori Haruno, twins there jounin Instructer was Kotaru Mizurugi. at first the two girls Did not like the fact that their threesome gang was broken up, and they were paired with one of the clowns of the academy, this led to the exercise that was required for each cell to be considered a genin cell to nearly fail. The test was a simple tracking mission simulation the target was Kotaru they had the whole day to track him down and obtain the scroll he carried any means necessary, After nearly the whole day was spent trying to find him Kanbei resorted to his gift and pulled the two girls into a genjutsu and started talking with them what he said and did was between them, but both twins sported a slap mark respectively on their cheek, and kanbei for his effort a black eye. when the genjutsu ended, the three feigned anger and went there own way. Kotaru who had been tailing the three, bought the ruse and soon enough Kanbei turned on the spot and had in a moments distraction got his Sensei into a genjutsu long enough for the two girls to make the grab. Kotaru when he broke the genjutsu noted the scroll missing and burst into laughter, they had actually pulled it off and were christened as Gamma Team. (( Genin Days First rank c mission )) Kanbei's first C-rank mission was also the first mission that he would be forced to kill another and further solidified that he disliked his gift. It was a simple delivery mission in which they were to escort goods to a neighboring village in the land of the ash. A group of bandits had been prowling the area, the petitioner had two children both boys who had been open in flirting with the girls of the team. Kanbei himself seemed to be find with this despite having formed something akin to Romantic feelings for Yukori, the younger of the two twins. The bandits attacked as was protected and Kotaru, hung back to see if his genin could handle them or how they would handle the situation. the two girls fought hard and managed to wound several of the bandits no thanks to the screaming of the merchants boy, But both girls got to see Kanbei's gift as he called forth a genjutsu, the two involved both minor bosses in the gang, stood their before dropping to the ground dead, Blood leaking from their nose. Kanbei could only look on in abstract horror at what he had done. His sensei shocked by the current turn of events said nothing. Simply ushering the group from the sight. Kotaru later stopped and took Kanbei aside speaking these words. " Your Alive they are not,get over it, you fought to protect the client. " Kanbei weighed and mulled these words over in his head, they were harhs but they got him through the day and night.. Upon return to the village, Kanbei took a few days to himself, Before returning to his team Team gamma did not participate in the Chunin exams that year do to the simple fact they were not ready, and spent three more years under Kotaru, None of the three Genin of course saw the dark circles and the lust for power the man had, nor would they when they passed their exams and all became Chunin. Kanbei of course had started to date Yukori at this point and the two were almost inseparable. Chunin years)) The Chunin years Kanbei spent honing his skills learning various new jutsu, taking on missions, but the most important event in his life was finding out about an arranged marriage he had been in with a Haruno, His parents seeing the way he got along with Yukori, had sought out her parents and a wedding was arranged for the day they both turned 15 years old. it was late at night when kanbeis parents called him into the dining room, the rest of the small clan gathered there and looked to see what they had to announce. " Son we have called you here as you are a bright shining example of the Kurama clan." he looked around " This young man has the gift of the blood of our clan, and not only that, through his interactions selected the woman he was to wed. Through Negotiations, Yukori Haruno, will be wed to Kanbei Kurama.: This was met with mix at first before the whole clan burst into applause at this news, and that night the Ikotsugakore police core was on active duty most of the night thanks to the jovial celebration that took place in the clan compound. to prepare for being married kanbei through himself into his training and worked the courage up to speak with his friend Kaito to attend as his best man. Eventually Kabei opted to sign up for the jounin exam. and at the age of 15 passed it, Not even three weeks later he was wed. (( Betrayal and the Oath )) Two months later on his way back from a routine c-rank mission Kanbei was stopped at the gate. The two guards looked to one another before telling the young 15 year old man. that they had instructions for the young Jounin for him to go directly to the Ikatsukage. Kanbei confused by this nodded his head and immediately made for the District where the kage made his home. Made his way to the Kage tower and soon stood before the kage. " Kanbei listen to me, I know you just returned from a mission, but you are needed to for another mission Yukori and Yukari are allready pursueing him. You are tasked with tracking down and apprehending Kotaru Mizurugi. " Kanbei raised an eyebrow before leaving the Kage's office mission scroll in hand. upon opening and reading it, he closed it and shook his head for a moment. before taking off to catch his two former teamates and their former Sensei turned Rogue. Kanbei did catch up with one of his teamates Yukari. She had been tracking him for what seemed like hours, 'Kori he had been informed had gone ahead to check another area. 'Kari stuck to Kanbei's side as they searched for Kotaru. They arrived to see Kotaru throw Yukori's form against a tree. she was alive but unconcious. Yukari made the first move to get Kori out of harms way, while Kanbei engaged their sensei, who was at this point laughing a storm up, It was sadly a one-sided fight as Kotaru had the experience and strength to back up his Experience. Yukari evened the fight a bit, and when things looked like the two might actually make a capture Kotaru, pulled a set of trench knifes, from his coat and flung them with deadly accuracy at the one person that would make Kanbei stop the fight, to dull thunks were heard and in that single moment Kanbei turned his head towards his fallen team mate, and his wife. the sight that greeted him, caused bile to crawl up his throat. In one moment Kotaru Snuffed out Yukori Haruno Kurama's Life with a knife both to her heart and to the base of her neck, where the brain-stem was. Kanbei turned on his teacher for a moment, but Kotaru was long ago gone. Kanbei picked his deceased wife's form up and slowly made his way back to the village, with Yukari. after handing Kori over to Kari to try and at least get her to the hospital and see if they could do anything, he himself reported to the kage tower. the mission was marked a failure. 7-days later Yukori Haruno Kurama was buried in a private ceremony. and Kanbei was given the two tools that ended his wife's life. he made a vow on them. He would one day return to two knives to their original owner the same way they were given to his wife. ((Jounin years)) Most of his Jounin years once he was promoted was spent in the Intel Department gathering information decoding Ciphers, Interrogating prisoners, And the like. He knew that with this job he would rarely get the chance to exit the village unless on missions. and occasionally he would go on missions. One one such occasion he was tasked with traveling to Kirigakure to gather intel on the seven swordsman. It was not the easist of missions as it required him to sneak into their Intel department and making off with several dossiers. His cover was simple a trade agreement that needed to be signed by the Mizukage. His entrance into the village was noted as he as made his way to the tower, he delivered the contracts that the mizukage needed to sign, before heading to the local hotel, on his way there he took note of every-single angel he could use to escape the village if shit hit the fan. his tail was a Chunin man, fresh from the Academy, the mizukage also assigned a Jounin as a shadow. Kanbei picked him out quickly as he sat there for a moment, before he began his work, He gathered his chakra. Knocking on the door of his hotel room, the Chunin answered as his Genjutsu was cast. it was simple yet thanks to his knack for Genjutsu extremely effective. The chunin heard in his ears even though Kanbei was gone that, he needed to get a drink and the chunin let him pass following the illusion. the Jounin was a bit more tough as he tailed the Ikotsugakure Jounin closely, but eventually he made a simple mistake and thanks to a well applied use of the Hiding in Air technique, he evaded the jounin, Breaking back into the tower he lowered the field to barely cover him and slowly made his way towards the Kages office, stole the scroll that had the information being careful to not Disturb what wasn't needed, After exiting the tower and making his way to his room, he hid the scroll in a scroll he Kept concealed on himself, the next day noone was the wiser what he had achieved and he got the second part of his mission done, and soon headed home, but not before sharing sake with the kage, once back home he turned the mission in and was rewarded for his efforts Several more missions like this one are listed under his belt and he usually has no issues with getting his objective, He had only ever had to abort one Infiltration mission, due to bad intel. ((Jounin Team Gamma )) Abilities Kanbei has a extreme knack for genjutsu and is the one in a million child to be able to activate the Kurama Clan's true illusions, which he unlocked as a child accidentally only learning to further use it later on during a mission, He dislikes this gift because He realizes how dangerous this gift can be and refrains from using only on those truly warranting it being used. Kanbei is blessed with two Changes of nature in Chakra Earth and Wind Kanbei has an Edict memory, being able to recall and remember anything he has seen or heard Weapons and tools Combat ready Trench Knifes (( left behind by Kotaru )) A single ninjato 2 sets of sealing scrolls for missions Nindo The river of life flows in one direction, no one person can tell whats going to happen, Most swim with the current. Me? I simply swim against the current to see how far I can go Roleplay Library Approved by (moderators only)